


Unforgiven

by NoBrakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Possessed, Possession, demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBrakes/pseuds/NoBrakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you were 13 you were possessed by a demon. that was 10 years ago though. and now the Winchesters have found you and you just can't wait to get away from them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgiven

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote something very similar to this and posted it on deviantart. but i wanted to rewrite it and post it on here. i really hope you like it! thanks for reading!!

You were 13 when Dean taught you all he knew about hunting. The two of you would hide somewhere is bobby’s junkyard and he would fill your mind with story’s. Tell you about hunting and how he was going to hunt just as good as his father one day, save people from the things that go bump in the night. Secretly you had always wanted to join them on hunting trips, but your father (Bobby) would never allow it. He taught you how to hold a gun and shoot just in case, but beyond that you were clueless. Bobby was a good dad for those 13 years. Always protected you from all the shit that was hunting, you thank him for that now.

Dean and Sam came to visit a lot, things were always better when they did. Dean was 3 years older than you and Sam was just a year younger. You and Dean were very close and on that awful day you and Dean had been arguing. John had dropped the two boys off and Bobby and him went off on a hunt early that morning. So when you woke up to dishes shattering you automatically assumed the worse. You grabbed your gun from under your pillow and snuck down the stairs. When you peeked in the kitchen you saw no one there but there were shattered plates on the ground. 

“Hello?” you called out, your voice shaking. You began to lower your gun and grip your pentagram necklace. 

No answer. When you were about to call out again something came behind you and put you in a choke hold. Your gun fell to the floor and you screamed our and elbowed your attacker in the ribs. It let go so you quickly gathered your gun and turned around to shoot the damn thing. But when you turned around, there was Dean standing there with a smirk on his face and his hand rubbing his side.

“Rule number one; always be ready for the worst.” He said 

Your eyes widened “I could have shot you! What the hell Dean you scared the crap out of me!” you screamed still in shock from what had just happened

Deans eyes widened and he put his hands up in defense. “Hey calm down there princess, if you want to be a hunter you will have to get used to scary things. I would know.” He said all cocky

You narrowed your eyes and gave him you best “go fuck yourself” look “What and you’re the all-knowing being of hunting. You’re not a hunter Dean! Your dad leaves you at my house while he goes out and kills demons with my dad. You don’t do shit!” you screamed at him 

He just stared at you wide eyed, shocked and hurt at what you had just said to him. 

“What you got nothing to say for once?” you spat at him

And he just looked at you and remained silent, so you marched up to your room.

About an hour later, John and Bobby burst through the door. You heard screaming from your room so you ran downstairs to make sure everything was alright. But it wasn’t, John had slammed dean into a wall and was yelling at him.

“You dumb ass, you left Sam outside while there was a demon on the loose! Are you fucking stupid!” John screamed

“I-I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking-“ Dean began

“Of course you weren’t you useless piece of shit, you never do!” and he threw Dean to the ground

“Hey! Don’t talk to him like that!” you screamed at John

John quickly turned around to look at you. He rolled his eyes and laughed

“Stay out of this, go play with your Barbie dolls or something.” John laughed 

On that you stormed back up the stairs to your room to go get your gun. You snuck outside without anyone noticing and went to go look for Sam. When you rounded to corner you found same sitting on the ground playing with toy cars and a tall lady standing over him. You ran towards him and stood in front of him pointing the gun at the lady. She just laughed though throwing it to the side. 

“You really think something like that would hurt me?” her eyes flashed black 

When they flashed back you noticed that she had golden eyes, you wondered how long that she had possessing this women. She was beautiful, long curly black hair and caramel skin. You could only hope that she would be safe and hopefully return to her family soon.

She stepped closer to you “What’s your name child?” she asked

“Sammy run back inside” you said not giving her an answer

Sam did as you said and the demon let him go.

“I said what’s your name!?” she screamed 

She picked you up by your shirt and had your face inches away from hers. 

You spit in her face “Go to hell” you said with confidence 

The golden eyes women smirked “Already been”

And with that black smoke erupted out of her mouth and went into yours. That’s when you realized that your anti-possession neckless had fallen off when Dean had put you in a choke hold. She was in your head now, picking out detail and replaying painful memories from when you were younger.

“(y/n)” she said aloud “I like it” 

Things started to become hazy, she was blocking you from seeing but when she turned your head to look at the house you saw clear as day. Dean Winchester standing there with a gun in his hand, and that’s all he did, he stood there. She flashed her eyes black for Dean to see and he stepped back in fear. Some small part of you thought Dean would try to save you that day, but he just stood there. 

That’s the day you ran away with the demon, you ran for 10 years with that demon inside you. She tried hard not to harm you for some reason. When you became of a good age she used your body for sex to get things she wanted. You saw her kill innocent people and was hoping one day someone would come along and save you, but no one ever did. Until right now, you were corned by two men, one tall with shaggy hair and the other shorter with sorter blonde hair. Just as they were about to stab the demon spoke.

“I would hurt this meat suit if I were you.” The boys looked confused

“Come one don’t you remember me? Dean you have to remember, you watched it all happen and didn’t do anything about it. You stood there like an idiot and she  
hates you for that. You could have been her hero that day.” 

Wait, Dean? He looked so different, he looked so sad. And was that Sam? He was so tall. You didn’t have much time to think before one of them began to chant the exorcism. The black smoke erupted from your lungs and you collapsed to the floor. Dean came rushing up to you.

“(Y/n)? Is that you? Stay with us now.” Dean pleaded 

He carried you to his car and set you down in the backseat and you rested your head on his lap. You had so many things to say, but it had been 10 years since you spoke, so you let dean repeat over and over again how sorry he was. You wanted to smack him, some things are unforgivable.


End file.
